Towels are used widely throughout hospitals and other medical facilities in a variety of ways to assist staff and physicians in absorbing liquids, cleaning surfaces, cushioning, and wiping. These towels are conventionally referred to as “huck” or surgical towels. Conventional surgical towels are woven from cotton spun yarns, and are cut and folded in much the same way as kitchen towels. Although useful for their absorbency, cleaning ability, and soft malleable handle, conventional surgical towels have the tendency to discharge large quantities of cotton particles and fiber during use.
In some cases, the release of particles and lint is not a serious issue. However, when used on or around a surgical wound, the release of particles and lint can cause serious problems including, but not limited to, infection, granuloma, adhesions, thrombosis, embolism, and inflammation. Particles discharged from conventional surgical towels may carry pathogens and may contaminate wounds. When carrying pathogens, the lint particles may be a significant vector of nosocomial infection. Additionally, if particles lodge in a wound they may form adhesions or granulomas that may cause future health problems. In ophthalmic surgical procedures, particles contaminating the wound may cause Diffuse Lamellar Keratitis, which leaves white grainy cells in the eye. Particles also may cause damage if they reside on the surface of an artificial joint implant where they may cause infection and may form scar tissue.
To reduce the potential for contamination, some surgical suites utilize “clean room” technology including the use of lint and particle-free garments, and HEPA filtration. As such, it is counter to good practice to use standard surgical or huck towels in these clean and sterile environments.
Various attempts have been made at producing alternative surgical towels that do not discharge large amounts of lint and particles. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,105 to Boyd; U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,544 to Mallen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,066 to Newman; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,382 to Chapman. Unfortunately, these alternative designs have failed to produce surgical towels that are absorbent, have good cleaning ability, and have a soft malleable handle, while also solving the problem of lint and particulate contamination.